wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralari-class destroyer
|weapons=Turreted Lasers (6), Porcupine Mine |shield=20/12cm equivalent |hull=20/18/6cm |ani=ralariani.gif }} The Ralari-class was a destroyer type employed by the Kilrathi Empire in the 2650s. Specifications This type of destroyer was smaller, weaker and less armored than its counterpart. Ralaris were significantly larger than their closest Terran Confederation equivalent, the , and both classes shared similar levels of maneuverability. However, for some reason their armor and shield quality was inferior to that of the Exeter. Vaguely triangular in shape, and like the , Ralaris had a distinctive, mandibled forward section; and a curved aft section. They were usually colored gray with yellow trim. These destroyers were used mainly as planetary assault ships and convoy escorts. Variants include an armored command and control ship for coordinating amphibious landings and a ship-to-planet missile laden "strategic bomber". History The Ralari-class Destroyer was the most modern capital ship in Kilrathi's arsenal during the early stages of the Terran-Kilrathi War. By the mid-2650s, the Kilrathi fleet would include more than three thousand of the destroyers. was a Ralari in the Vega Sector. The was tasked in destroying it, but two pilots were lost. Vega Campaign While Killer Bees cleared the way for supply and transport ships to enter the McAuliffe system, a Ralari jumped into heading toward the Claw. Pilots from the Claw were once more tasked to destroy the Ralari, which was escorted by 2 Krants. A Ralari was also seen in Chengdu system by pilot Valkyrie who recorded its position. Krants attempted to stop the pilot but she was rescued by pilots from the Claw. One Ralari with an escort of Krants was also seen during a patrol mission in Dakota. Terran Confederation agents managed to capture a Ralari in Port Hedland and intended to use it in the sieges at Kurasawa. However, it was ambushed by four Grathas during this battle. At least one Ralari with its escort of Jalthis jumped to Rostov during a Kilrathi attempt to reinforce that system, but it was caught in an ambush by pilots of the Claw. Christopher Blair is credited with nine confirmed Ralari kills while on his tour aboard the . Pitak Puzaki and Marsha Shannon of the , destroyed a Ralari escorted by Krants, during the defense of Hubble's Star. In the Hell's Kitchen, Puzaki and Reynolds Carpenter encountered another Ralari escorted by Grathas, which attempted to stop the Talon from jumping to Venice. Ralaris were also seen in Venice, one during a patrol with its escort of Krants and another with Dralthis, part of the resistance put in the system to stop the Claw's advent towards the Star Base. Operation: Thor's Hammer A Ralari with its Salthi escorts was engaged by pilots of the Claw in Midgard system, while tasked to prevent the Kilrathi from exploiting the captured . In the same system, another Ralari with its escort of Grathas attempted to stop the Confed pilots from recovering a captured Dralthi. Another Ralari escorted by Krants was seen in Bifrost. After the Confed pilots destroyed a Supply Depot, a Ralari escorted by Grathas was engaged in that vicinity. Stranded ships, including a Ralari with its Gratha escort, turned against the Claw in desperation, but were fended off by the Confed pilots. When the Claw approached the Sivar in the Vigrid system, Ralaris were among the forces attempting to stop the Confed carrier, one with its Jalthi escort and another, with its escort of Krants. The old and aging Ralari-class destroyers were finally replaced by the newer Destroyers. However, the Kilrathi would use these Ralari-class destroyers for secondary assignments and would continue to see service up until the Battle of Earth in the year 2668. Known Ships * category:Empire of Kilrah capital ships category:Capital ship classes category:Destroyers Category:WCI ships